Hija de héroes
by Georgina A. Riddle
Summary: Sakura es la hija de los héroes de Konoha; el cuarto Hokage, Kizashi Haruno, y su esposa, Mebuki Haruno. Después del fallecimiento de sus padres es consentida por las personas a su alrededor y descuida su crecimiento como Ninja. ¿Encontrará una manera de recuperar su fuego interno? ¿Hallará a esa persona especial en el camino? o, ¿está muy ocupada preparándose para para el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Prologo

Habían pasado tres meses desde que mis padres murieron en las garras del Kyuuby, y no puedo evitar sentir que nunca me acostumbrare a esto. A veces una pesadilla me despierta en la noche y salgo de mi cuarto para ir al de ellos, sólo que ya no hay ningún cuarto al que ir. Ninguno con sus presencias, por lo menos. Así que sólo me escondo en el armario, agarrando fuertemente mi sabana favorita y el collar que me dio mi padre. A veces lloro hasta quedarme dormida, pero últimamente me quedo despierta. Esperando que el sueño me reclame.

En la mañana siguiente escucho unos golpes en la puerta ―. Señorita Haruno, su desayuno está casi listo. Estaré esperándola en la cocina, no tarde por favor.

Salgo de mi escondite y comienzo a espabilarme. Hago una parada en el baño; me visto con mi pantalón verde y mi camisa manga larga y me dirijo a la cocina. Cuando llego veo a Ninja-san lavando unas ollas y un plato con comida esperando en la mesa.

― Buenos días ―. Contesto tímida, este ninja es nuevo para mí, no es el mismo de la semana pasada.

― Buenos días, Señorita. La Hokage me envió para suplantar al anterior ninja. Quiero que sepa que es un honor estar al servicio de la hija del honorable Hokage-sama, Kizashi Haruno, y su esposa, Mebuki Haruno ― Se inclinó ante de mí y después de eso tomo algo de barra de la cocina y lo puso en la mesa ―. Aquí le dejo su almuerzo, Señorita. Ahora tengo que retirarme, con su permiso.

Sólo asiento con mi cabeza y el hombre desaparece de mi vista, dejando una estela de humo. Bueno, de nuevo todo queda muy silencioso. Veo mi comida y extraño mi desayuno con figuras que me preparaba mi mamá. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, todos me dicen que debo estar orgullosa de mis padres, que fueron unos héroes que dieron su vida por la aldea y por ella. Que es un honor conocer a su hija y que esperan muchas cosas de mi. Yo intento no llorar cuando los mencionan, intento no gritarles que quiero a mis padres de regreso…

Salgo de la casa para ir a la escuela, muchas personas me saludan. Es extraño, todos los ciudadanos son muy amables conmigo. Siempre me regalan dulces y comida al pasar. Finalmente llego a la escuela, soy la primera en llegar al salón de clases. De pronto empiezan a llegar los demás niños. El primero en entrar es un niño rubio muy ruidoso que tiene unas raras marcas como de gato en la cara. Después un chico castaño que traía puesta unas… orejas de gato, que extraño. No seguí prestando atención a los demás que entraban porque el niño rubio empezó a hacer mucho escándalo, preguntándose en voz alta donde sería el mejor lugar para sentarse. Sintió mi mirada y volteó a verme. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me saludó ―. ¡Hey!

No sabía qué hacer, su sonrisa era demasiado brillante, me sorprendió. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de mi trance escuché otro grito ―. ¡Ah, Quieres callarte!, a nadie le interesa donde te sientes. Exclamó un chico de pelo castaño oscuro ―. Es más, ¡no deberías estar en la misma clase con nosotros, estas maldito!

Entonces empezaron los murmullos. ¿Ese es el chico que esta maldito? Escuche que tiene un demonio dentro de él. Mi madre dice que en cualquier momento puede salirse de él y destrozar la aldea. El mató al Hokage y a su esposa. Me conmocione al escuchar lo último.

― ¡Cállense! ¡Yo no tengo nada malo!

― ¿Qué es este alboroto? Todos, ¡vayan a sentarse! La clase está por iniciar. El profesor entro sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Pronto todos comenzaron a ocupar un asiento ―. Ho… hola, Sakura-chan. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? ― escuché una voz familiar a mi derecha.

― ¡Oh, Ino-chan! ― Asentí mientras le daba espacio para poner sus cosas ―. Gracias ― Me contestó. Ino-chan es una chica muy linda, aunque algo tímida, que conozco desde que era más chica. Antes solía jugar mucho con ella, pero hubo un tiempo en que no se nos permitía jugar afuera como antes. Mi mamá solía decir que eran tiempos peligrosos y que era mejor ser precavidos.

― Me alegra que estemos en la misma clase ― No pude evitar decirlo, pero creo que fue lo mejor al ver su sonrisa ―. Yo… Yo también.

Las clases terminaron y al instante de poner un pie afuera vi a todos los niños corriendo hacia sus papás. No quise mirar, retrocedí inconscientemente y empecé a correr al salón. De pronto, escuche a alguien llorando, deje de correr y me asomé. Era el niño rubio, estaba llorando en un rincón.

― Eh, niño ¿estas…?

Se asustó al escucharme y antes de que terminara de hablar empezó a gritarme ―. ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

― Yo sólo que…

― ¡Dije que te fueras! ¡Vete! Tu… tu… ¡Frente de marquesina!

Como si mis manos tuvieran un resorte las subí a mi cara para tapar mi frente. Y me fui corriendo hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela. ¡A quién le dice frente de marquesina!, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. ¡No quiero llorar!

Cuando llegue a la salida de la escuela ya casi no había personas. Las que quedaban estaban por marcharse, aunque había una mujer de un hermoso cabello rojo que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Quizás era al tonto niño rubio. ¡Oh! Se está acercando.

― Hola, pequeña. ¿De casualidad no has visto a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, dattebane?

― Adentro hay un niño ―. Comencé a corres apenas lo dije. De seguro buscaba al niño tonto, no quedaba nadie más. Creo que dijo algo más, pero no alcance a escucharlo. Seguí corriendo hasta que me empezó a faltar el aire y tuve que parar. La verdad es que no avance tanto como creí, reconocía la zona, estaba cerca de la escuela. Me senté en una de las bancas grises que están en la calle. Y ahí me quede hasta que el sol cayó y un ninja apareció delante de mí ―. Señorita Haruno, ya es muy tarde y debería de estar en su casa. Vamos, la escoltare ―. Y así termino ese día. El Ninja-san me dejó en mi casa, donde me esperaba un platillo para cenar y un inmenso silencio que lo inundaba todo.

Así pasaron rápidamente dos años y cada mañana se reiniciaba la misma rutina que había comenzado desde la muerte de mis padres. Un ninja venía a hacer mis alimentos, me saludaba y se despedía. Casi siempre los cambiaban cada semana. A veces despertaba y encontraba la comida, pero ni rastro del que la preparó. La Hokage-sama ya me había explicado que hasta que tuviera la edad para valerme por mi misma ellos cuidarían de mí. Me agrada Hokage-sama, es muy amable conmigo y siempre me pregunta cómo me siento y como me va en mis clases. A veces me intimido por la presencia de Shizune-san, pero también es buena persona.

En cuanto a mis clases, no soy la mejor el grupo, creo que ni siquiera soy una alumna promedio. No me concentro en las clases, sólo tengo sueño ya que por las noches no duermo bien. Y en las tardes no puedo estudiar, simplemente no tengo ganas de nada. Yo no solía ser así, solía leer cada día y platicar en la noche con mis padres sobre lo nuevo que aprendí. Quizás por esos recuerdos no tengo ánimos de aprender más.

En cuanto a mis compañeros de escuela, pues no he hecho muchos amigos. Sigo hablando con Ino-chan, aunque últimamente se sienta con Ayame y otras chicas, pero siempre que puede habla y juega conmigo. En cuanto al rubio tonto, que al parecer se llama Menma, no volví a intentar hablar con él y él tampoco intento disculparse por lo que me dijo, así que realmente no estamos en buenos términos. Aunque su personalidad cambio mucho desde ese primer día, ahora es más serio. Y más cuando a las pocas semanas nos entregaron resultados de pre-evaluación y algunos chicos se burlaron de él, no entiendo por qué si no le fue tan mal. En fin, ese día mostro una fuerte determinación en su cara y dijo que sería de los mejores del salón y que llegaría a ser Hokage. Eso hizo que las burlas aumentarán más. En contraposición a Menma, estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Era el niño más popular del salón, casi todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él. Era guapo, inteligente y muy carismático, siempre con una sonrisa. Era el tipo de persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Aunque Sasuke era muy inteligente, no superaba a Chouji Akimichi, un chico serio y algo malhumorado. Su mejor amigo es Shikamaru Nara, él nunca se toma las cosas en serio y siempre está de buen humor y comiendo alguna chuchería. Ya que estoy en esto, presentare a todos mis compañeros. Hinata Hyuuga es una niña con mucho carácter, al parecer este año desarrolló una especie de enamoramiento por Menma, quién desvió con su kunai un shuriken perdido que iba directo hacía ella. Shino es un niño que odia a los insectos y Kiba uno que ama a los gatos, creo que nacieron en los clanes erróneos. Otros niños con los que compartimos clases son Hatori y Koba, los chicos que se burlaron de Menma el primer año, y Ayame y otras chicas de las que no recuerdo el nombre, tengo la sensación de que no les caigo muy bien.

Respecto a la academia, este año pasaremos a lecciones más prácticas para convertirnos en Genin. El maestro Iruka, Laydie Tsunade-sama y los demás están preocupados por mí. Como dije, no soy la mejor del salón, varias veces me han mandado a llamar para hablar conmigo sobre mis calificaciones. Pero eso cambio el día que a Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurrió darme una rosa en frente de las chicas del salón. Admito que estaba triste, era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, y eso me animo un poco ― incluso me sonrojé ―. Aunque al terminar el día acabe con más dolor físico y mental.

Ese día, Ayame y otras dos chicas, me acorralaron mientras me dirigía a mi casa ―. No te creas mucho porque Sasuke-kun te regaló una rosa, sólo te tuvo lastima por la cara de patética que siempre pones ― Decía Ayame mientras salía de la esquina de la calle por la que yo caminaba.

― Yo no me creo ― Repliqué.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡siempre lo haces! Siempre te crees mejor que los demás, por eso no te esfuerzas en la escuela. Porque eres la hija del Hokage Kizashi Haruno y todos te consienten, no importa que seas buena en nada. ¡Me das mucha rabia! Siempre tienes esa cara tan patética.

― Todos en el salón lo piensan, ¡eres débil! … No como tus padres.

― ¡Cállate! ¡No metan a mis padres en esto! ― ¡Cállense!, ustedes no saben lo que siento, pensaba con odio.

― ¡Oblígame a callarme! ¡Ni siquiera eres bonita! ¿Nunca te ves en el espejo?, qué pasa con esa vestimenta y ese cabello, ¡pareces un niño!, y ni siquiera uno decente con esa frente. Lo único que tienes de bueno es tu apellido. Qué bien que el Hokage no está en este mundo, ¡sentiría pena de ser tu padre!

Apenas termino esa frase me arrojé a ella con mi puño levando, sentí un odio horrible hacia esa persona, ¡Como te atreves…! ― ¡Como te atreves a meter a mis padres en esto! ― Mi puño colisiono en su mejilla, pero al instante otras chicas aparecieron a mis costados y me agarraron de los brazos.

― ¡Tú!… Buena para nada ― Me regreso el golpe. Solté un alarido cuando sentí por segunda vez su puño en mi cuerpo. Antes de que me tirara el tercero levante mi pie y pise tan fuerte como pude a una de las chicas que me tenían sujetada, al soltar su agarre aproveché a darle un codazo a la otra y a lanzarme contra Ayame. No pensé en nada en ese momento, al sentir de nuevo dos manos queriéndome retener me lancé más hacia Ayame y al tener bloqueados mis brazos la alcance con mis dientes.

― ¡Ah! ― Gritó ― !Qué asco!, deja de morderme, ¡pareces una perra! ―. Empecé a sentir varios golpes en mí cara y en mi cuerpo, pero me obligaba a mí misma a no soltarla. Pronto ya no pude continuar y mi agarre se aflojo, ahí fue donde ella aprovechó el momento. Se zafó de mi mordida y me empujó tan fuerte que caí y quedé derriba en el piso. Pude ver que estaban comenzando a acercarse de nuevo. Pero alguien grito…

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que hacen? ― Esa persona era el chico rubio. Se puso delante de mí ―. ¡Son basura! Como pueden atacar tres contra uno.

― ¡Cállate, Namikaze! Nadie te metió en esto ― Contestó una de las chicas. El rubio estaba a punto de contestar cuando lo interrumpió otra persona.

― Así es, nadie lo metió en esto. Tampoco a mí, pero esto que están haciendo es de muy mal gusto. Sería una lástima que alguien metiera a Sasuke en este lio. Quizás aparezca en cualquier segundo, debido a que planeábamos reunirnos con él, en cualquier momento puede llegar. Si no desean que se rompa la imagen que Uchiha tiene de ustedes es mejor que se marchen ―. Sentenció Chouji Akimichi con una mirada penetrante. Vi la cara de mortificación de Ayame y compañía. Con un bufido decidieron retirarse, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de odio y que claramente decía "Más te vale no ir de chismosa con Sasuke-kun".

― ¿Estas bien? ― Me preguntó Chouji mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Iba a contestarle que sí y agradecerles cuando Menma me interrumpió.

― ¿Estás loca? Como se te ocurre enfrentarlas. Era obvio que no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo.

― ¡Estaban insultándome!

― ¡Hmm! ¡Pero tienen razón!, ¡eres débil y no aprecias lo que tienes! No entiendo que haces en la escuela, no te esfuerzas en nada. La verdad tu actitud también me enoja, ¡dattebayo! ― Me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Menma!, no es el momen… ― Empezó Chouji. Lo interrumpí.

― ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que siento. Yo sé muy bien que no merezco nada de lo que me da la gente; su aprecio, su paciencia, su respecto. ¡Pero este es el camino que siguieron mis padres! ¡Quiero seguirlo! ¡Quiero ser un ninja como ellos!

― ¡Entonces no entiendo porque no haces algo por esforzarte! Siempre estás en tu mundo mental. ¡¿Crees que con estar todo el día deprimida vas a honrar la memoria de tus padres?! ¡No creo que ellos quisieran verte así!

― Yo… Yo…― Me quedé sin palabras y bajé mi cabeza. No pude seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

― Tsk… Eres la hija de héroes, ¡Compórtate como tal!

Sentí un fuerte boom en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras. Permanecí estática. Es verdad, mis padres no querrían verme así. Busque su mirada y ahogue una exclamación en mi boca. Tenía una mirada afilada y penetrante. Vi la firmeza de sus palabras en sus ojos. No había rastros de burla ni de maldad, sólo de verdad.

Apreté mis puños y dientes fuertemente y salí corriendo de ahí. Pude sentir su mirada en mi espalda y escuché que Chouji me llamó, pero yo seguí corriendo. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Todo lo que me decían era verdad. Yo sabía que yo estaba mal. Qué si mis padres pudieran verme sería una desgracia para ellos. Qué sólo estoy llena de miedos y tristeza. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar la Academia Ninja. Me detuve por un instante y miré el columpio que colgaba de aquel viejo árbol. Y camine hacia él. Estuve ahí mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero pronto anocheció.

Mire hacia las cabezas esculpidas de los Hokages. Vi el rostro de mi padre y de repente recordé el día en que todo sucedió. Cuando los dos marcharon detrás de la bestia de nueve colas. Cuando me dedicaron sus últimas sonrisas y sus últimas palabras ―. Te amamos, no lo olvides.

.

.

― Menma, fuiste muy duro con ella ― Mencionó Chouji atrás de mí.

― No puede evitarlo ― Fue lo único que dije.

― Qué problemático ― Suspiro ―. No creo que esas palabras fueran dirigidas totalmente a ella.

No contesté a lo que dijo ―. Tsk, será mejor que sigamos. Sasuke llegará en cualquier momento ―. Comenzamos a avanzar.

.

.

― Uchiha, antes de que te retires necesito encomendarte otra tarea. La hija del Hokage Haruno no ha regresado a su casa. Necesito que la localices y la escoltes sana y salva a su residencia ― Habló la Quinta Hokage mientras colocaba el reporte en la mesa y me miraba fijamente.

― ¡Hai! ― Asentí y desaparecí de la oficina.

Rastreé a la hija del anterior Hokage, estaba cerca de la Academia Ninja. Ahí, sentada en un columpio con su cabeza baja y apretando fuertemente un objeto con su mano izquierda. Mientras me acercaba a ella no pude evitar pensar que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que consiguen realizando estas tareas es que la niña se vuelva tan frágil como el cristal. Como tener un kunai y no usarlo, dejando que el tiempo que pase lo oxidé. Una dosis sobresaturada de ayuda nunca es buena, no deja a las personas crecer y las vuelve incapaces de valerse por sí mismos. Cuando estuve a un paso de distancia empezó a subir su mirada. Yo esperaba encontrarme con cualquier otra cara, excepto aquella que poseía.

― Llévame con la Quinta Hokage, Ninja-san ― Dijo con decisión. Soló la observe por un minuto hasta que tome mi decisión.

― Hm. Sígueme ― Parece que la niña no era lo que esperaba. Me reí.

.

/

Estaba viendo el capitulo de Tenten, donde sueña un mundo parecido al de Road to Ninja, y me inspiré para hacer esta historia. Aunque sufro un poco con la modificación radical de varios personajes, como Shikamaru, Kakashi y Neji. Ya se imaginarán qué Uchiha esta en frente de Sakura. Por si quedo duda, al inicio los niños tienen 7 años, siento que por disturbios y la guerra perderían un año de escuela y entrarían de 7 años. Ya tenía planeado la pareja sobre la que quería escribir... pero mi enamoramiento con otro personaje hace que se distorsione la idea original al escribir (Pista: La ultima parte de la historia no estaba planeada). !Pero yo pienso que si lograre mantenerme firme!

Espero me puedan comentar si ven errores gramáticales, estoy intentando mejorar mucho en eso.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Capitulo 1**

― ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ― Exclamó Shizune. Pronto Lady Tsunade miró a mi acompañante, preguntándole con la mirada cuál era el motivo de mi estado.

― Así la encontré ― respondió la pregunta silenciosa ―. Me pidió que la trajera ante usted.

― Bien. Sakura, ¿a qué se debe esto? ― Finalmente su mirada cayó en mí.

― Tengo una petición Hokage-sama ― Todos me miraron expectantes. Tomé aire y decidí cambiar el rumbo de mi vida.

.

― Tranquilícese, Lady Tsunade. Estoy segura de que Sakura estará bien. De hecho, me sorprendió su petición. Pero me alegra, creo que está en el camino correcto ― Shizune-san hizo un gesto aprobativo con su mano.

― También yo. Con esa expresión no creo lo contrario ― La Hokage siguió con su semblante pensativo. Hasta que me dirigió su mirada ―. ¡Uchiha Itachi! Supervisarás a Haruno Sakura por un mes, necesito estar segura que podrá arreglárselas.

― Hai ―. Contesté sin rechistar.

― ¿Está segura de esto, Lady Tsunade? Sakura pidió lo contrario ― Mencionó contrariada Shizune.

― Lo sé. Pero tengo que estar segura de que podrá arreglárselas, se lo debo a sus padres. Puedes retirarte, Uchiha.

.

Después de la conversación que tuve con la Hokage no volví a ver a ningún ninja en mi casa. Ni desayuno, almuerzo y cena preparados. No más escoltas a mi casa, al no hallarme en ella pasado el crepúsculo. En su lugar, se me confió una cantidad moderada de dinero que pertenecía a los fondos de mis padres y una total autonomía sobre mi vida. Aunque Lady Tsunade dejó muy en claro de que si necesitaba ayuda, no dudara en pedírsela.

Las primeras dos semanas fueron un total desastre. Sobre todo la primera. Hacer la compra de mercancías para la casa fue tan complicado por mi ignorancia. Primero, llené el carrito con cosas que me gustaban y terminé comprando sólo eso. Mi refrigerador y alacena estaba lleno de puro anmitsu, umeboshi y dumplings. Me gasté toda la cuota que me dieron en esa semana y nunca, ¡pero nunca!, se me ocurrió comprar jabón para trastes, papel de baño, bolsas para basura, etc. Afortunadamente todavía quedaba shampoo y pasta de dientes. Cada día que iba a la escuela procuraba no olvidar pasar al baño para contrabandear papel higiénico.

Al quinto día ya estaba harta de comer lo mismo todos los días. Intente hacer arroz, recuerdo haber visto a mi mamá hacerlo y se veía tan fácil; me quedó como una especie de engrudo, está de más decir que no lo volví a intentar.

En la escuela las cosas no iban mejor. Los entrenamientos físicos aumentaron de intensidad, por un instante llegue a pensar que era asmática. Me faltaba el aire. ¡Dios! no entiendo como termine así ― Bueno, si lo sé. Cuando me hundí en mi miseria ―. La mayoría ya había terminado las 5 vueltas alrededor de la pista cíclica. Solo quedábamos Ino, Shikamaru, otra chica y yo. No me di cuenta en qué punto terminaron. Ni siquiera sabía que solo quedaba yo en la pista hasta que el maestro me gritó que lo habían llamado a la oficina, que si él no llegaba antes de que terminara me reportase en ella. ¡Ah! Quizás si no parara cada minuto ya habría acabado las vueltas. Hasta hace una semana solo nos pedían tres vueltas a la pista, y a pesar de que siempre terminaba al último no me sentía a desfallecer como ahora.

Finalmente di el último paso para concluir mi carrera. Apoye mi peso en mis rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar mi aliento ―. Si sigo haciendo lo mínimo nunca me superaré a mí misma ― Tomé otras bocanadas de aire más ―. ¡Bien! Otra vuelta más no me matara.

.

― Pase ― Escuché la voz del maestro Iruka.

― Maestro, ya terminé las vueltas. Me voy a casa ahora, con permiso ― Sino fuera porque descanse un poco antes de venir juro que me caigo de rodillas frente al profesor. Mis piernas me tiemblan.

― Me alegra que las terminaras Sakura. Quiero que sepas que he notado un cambio positivo en ti en esta semana. Sigue así ― Me sonrió mientras me revolvía mi cabello. No pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa ―. ¡Gracias!

― Nos vemos el lunes Sakura ― Se despidió de mí y cerró la puerta.

.

― Gracias por el favor que me hiciste, Menma. Ella nunca ha hecho trampa, pero hoy la vi muy fatigada y pensé que la tentación podría ser muy grande. Me avergüenzo de mi pensamiento. Puedes retirarte a tu casa.

― Maestro Iruka ― Lo llamé.

― ¿Si?

― Hizo siete vueltas en total ― No sé porque me quede esperando un comentario al respecto.

― ¿Uh? ¡Oh!, eso es nuevo. Quizás Sakura esta encontrando su motivación. Hay que apoyarla para que continúe así.

― ¿Por qué? ― No pude evitar preguntar ―. No es mi amiga.

― Bueno, cuando alguien se esfuerza mucho por cumplir una meta te dan ganas de animarlo ―. Me miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo ―. Claro que a veces ese sentimiento depende del trasfondo de la persona en cuestión.

.

Desperté al día siguiente muy relajada, afortunadamente es sábado y pude dormir hasta tarde ―. Bien, hoy no tengo que ir a la escuela. Me prepararé para ir a comprar las cosas necesarias. Lo primero es desayunar.

Cuando terminé mi lata de anmitsu me dirigí a cambiarme para salir y en eso note el cesto de ropa sucia completamente lleno, a rebosar, mejor dicho ― Cierto, no he lavado mi ropa. Bueno, será mejor que lo haga de una vez. Todavía es temprano ― Preparé la lavadora lo más rápido que pude. Terminé y estaba a punto de salir, pero vi las latas de comida sobre la mesa ―. Bueno… Sigue siendo temprano.

Éra temprano. Éra, porque cuando termine de recoger la basura me volvió a dar hambre. Comí un paquete de dumplings de anko y me volví alistar para salir.

.

Ya en el supermercado me encontré con una cruda realidad. Tenía que decidir entre seguir viviendo con base a productos enlatados y comida de caja o a partir de comida de verdad; lo que implica aprender a cocinar. Además, si sigo comiendo mi comida favorita como hasta ahora terminaré por odiarla para siempre ―. ¡Ah! Que tristeza la mía ― Suspiré ―. Aunque tampoco sé muy bien que llevar ya que no sé qué se supone que cocine. Quizás sería conveniente pedir ayuda a Shizune-san, la Hokage tendrá cosas más importantes por hacer que concentrarse en una _niña_. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no noté que una persona que se me acercó.

― Hola, Sakura-chan ¿cierto? ― Dijo la mujer de largo cabello rojo de la otra vez.

―Si…

― Gracias por decirme donde estaba mi hijo la vez pasada, dattebane ―. Me sonrió y volteo a ver mi cesta de compras con ojo crítico ― Y dime, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

― ¿Eh?

.

― Kushina-san. No era necesario que… ― Empecé a hablar cuando paramos en la puerta de su casa mientras Kushina-san buscaba las llaves.

― Tonterías, ¡dattebane! Además, es un crimen que a tu edad no te nutras apropiadamente ―. Insistía mientras me empujaba alegremente dentro de su casa.

― Pasa, adelante, deja las bolsas por ahí al lado de la puerta. Ahora vamos a la cocina. Hoy te enseñare a cocinar algo básico ―. Decir que no me intimido su energía abismal sería mentir. Pero fue esa misma energía la que después me relajo.

― Ya vez Sakura-chan, sólo necesitabas práctica y un poco de tutoría ― Dijo Kushina-san mientras me daba un "golpecito" en la espalda que casi me saca el alma ― Bueno, el arroz ya está listo. Solo hay que esperar que la carne termine de cocerse. Mientras vamos a relajaros un poco. Siéntate mientras nos sirvo té.

En mi camino al comedor vi fotografías en un mueble. Eran de Kushina-san junto a un hombre rubio de ojos azules y Menma ―. Tiene la misma sonrisa que le vi el primer día de clases.

― ¡A que tiene una hermosa sonrisa, dattebane! ― Me espanté cuando escuché su voz y sentí sus manos en mis hombros zarandeándome.

― Mmm, ¡Kushina-san!

― Kushina, será mejor que sueltes a esa pobre niña si no quieres que vomite ― Una voz misteriosa sonó desde la puerta.

― ¡Minato! No te escuche entrar ― Ah, El hombre de la foto. El papá de Menma.

― Lo noté ― Se acercó a Kushina y la saludo con un beso. Después me miró, tiene una mirada muy amable ―. Buenas noches, Haruno Sakura. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu compañía? ― Antes de que pudiera contestar Kushina-san se me adelanto.

― ¡Sakura me estaba ayudando a cocinar! ― Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, se escuchó otra voz desde la puerta.

― Ya llegué ― Esa voz si la reconozco, era la voz de Menma. ¿Qué hago? Yo no debería estar aquí.

― Bienvenido, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu entrenamiento? ― Le pregunto casualmente Minato-san mientras se sentaba en el comedor. Parece ser que Menma todavía no me ha visto.

― Bien, estuvo… ―. O creo que ya lo hizo ―. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ― Dijo mientras me señalaba.

De pronto una ola de color rojo vivo paso delante de mis ojos y se escuchó una queja de dolor por parte de Menma ―. No seas un maleducado, Menma. Saluda a Sakura. Ella es una invitada, dattebane.

― Kushina-san, se lo agradezco, pero creo que es mejor que…

― ¡Nada! Te quedaras con nosotros a cenar, ¿no es así? ― A pesar de su sonrisa siento una inmensa energía negativa proveniente de ella… creo que Minato-san también puede sentirla. Sólo alcance a asentir con mi cabeza rápidamente.

― Muy bien, está arreglado. ¡Menma! Ve a cambiarte mientras ponemos la mesa ―. Menma me miro unos segundos más y reanudo su camino hacia una de las puertas cercanas.

Bueno, la cena no termino tan mal como esperaba. Fue muy agradable de hecho, claro, después de que se me pasó la incomodidad. Kushina-san es muy divertida y me hizo sonreír ante sus ocurrencias. Menma tiene mucha suerte.

.

― Veo que te agrada Sakura, Kushina ― Comentó de buen humor Minato mientras terminaban de lavar los trastes.

― Claro que sí, es una niña muy bonita y agradable. ¡Me encanta su cabello rosado! Y esas mejillas, ¡me dan ganas de estirárselas!

― Hm ― Minato se acercó y envolvió en un abrazo a su esposa ―. ¿Y esto no tiene que ver con que sea la hija del cuarto?

― En parte sí. Debe ser difícil crecer sin padres. Gracias al cuarto y a su esposa podemos estar junto a Menma. Siento que les debo esto.

― Tienes razón.

― Además, si Menma estuviera en el lugar de Sakura… Me gustaría que hubiera alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo, muchos amigos en los que apoyarse ― Minato se sorprendió de este comentario, pero después sonrió y le dijo a su esposa: ― Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?

― Y yo a ti, ¡dattebane!

.

Ya estamos a martes y otra vez me encuentro corriendo en el circuito. Una de las amigas de Ayame, Kana, me "metió" el pie "accidentalmente" mientras corríamos. Claro está que me caí y me raspé un poco la rodilla. Creo saber por qué paso esto, todo empezó cuando Sasuke-kun me "salvó la vida"…

― _Sakura, tienes la agujeta de tu pie izquierdo desatada ― Me dijo Sasuke al inicio de la clase ―. Permíteme arreglarlo por ti ― Se hinco y comenzó a hacer el nudo apropiadamente ―. Listo, así no tendrás problemas en la clase. Ten cuidado, no te sobre esfuerces ― Me guiño su ojo y se fue. Debo admitir que se ve muy bien. Casi siento mi rostro calentarse… casi, hasta que sentí un balde de agua fría cuando vi que Kana observó la escena._

Y bueno, así es como termine en esté estado. Poco a poco los demás niños acabaron la rutina y volví a quedarme sola. Termine la vuelta que me faltaba e Iruka-sensei se retiró. Sólo planeaba dar una vuelta más, una única vuelta más.

Para cuando terminé estaba prácticamente muerta en el piso, estuve ahí un buen rato. Respira-exhala, respira-exhala. Hasta que casi me ahogo por un chorro de agua que cayó en mi cara. Me senté y empecé a toser. Luego me cayó una toalla en mi cabeza. Cuando me recuperé volteé a ver quién era el desgraciado que casi me sofoca.

― ¡Menma!, por qué hiciste esto, casi me ahogo ― Mencione mientras me secaba con la toalla que me arrojo.

― Creí que te vendría bien refrescarte.

― Podrías haber sido más delicado ― El cínico solo levanto los hombros y le restó importancia.

― Hm ― Casi puedo sentir como mi temperamento comienza a ebullir con cada no palabra que sale de su boca.

― Lo hiciste a propósito… ― Me miró pensativamente, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras. Creo que estaba debatiéndose si contestarme o no. A decir verdad, no entiendo que fue todo esto, el agua y la toalla, quizás esta…

De pronto interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando comenzó a hablar ―. Hm, sabes… te recomiendo que cuando corras y te canses no pares, solo baja el ritmo; camina si quieres, pero no pares. Ganaras condición más rápido. Además, parar de correr de golpe ocasiona un descenso brusco en la presión arterial, podrías colapsar.

― ¿Eh? ― No puedo creer que Menma me este dando consejo. No sé qué pensar, quedé un poco sorprendida de que me ayudara, creí que le caía mal. Otra vez mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una libreta me golpeó en la cara.

― ¡Ay! Mi nariz, ¿Qué es esto? ― Dije mientras presionaba mi mano contra mi nariz para aminorar el dolor.

― Dios, también necesitas trabajar en tus reflejos, y en tu agilidad mental. Como que te cuesta procesar la información. Y eso es una libreta. ― Dijo con obviedad.

― Ya sé que es una libreta

― Entonces para qué preguntas.

― … ― No iba a perder los estribos, el silencio sería mi mejor aliado. Es como dicen, combate fuego con fuego y silencio con silencio. Uno de los dos tendría que romperlo y esa no sería yo. Nos miramos fijamente un minuto entero hasta que él decidió explicarse más.

― Mi mamá te lo manda. Contiene varias recetas de cocina.

― ¡Oh! ― Rápidamente recogí la libreta del suelo y la empecé a limpiar ―. Un recetario, por qué no se me había ocurrido comprar uno… ― Pensé en voz alta.

― Por tus problemas de agilidad mental ― Dijo Menma seriamente. Este chico es irritante, no sé si se está burlando de mi o realmente eso es lo piensa e intenta ayudarme.

― ¡Arg! Escúchame tú rubiecito… ―Me interrumpió, de nuevo, para variar.

― Bueno, eso es todo ― Dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse por donde vino. No puede creer que él sea el hijo de la amable Kushina-san. Ah, Kushina-san, ¡el recetario!

― ¡Hey! ― Grité y me escuchó, lo sé porque volteó a verme ―. Dile a Kushina-san que se lo agradezco ―. Si ― Me contestó de regreso.

Y así se fue como ese día terminó, cuando regresé a mi casa noté que en mi mano sostenía la toalla que me tiro en la cara. Se me olvido regresarla, pensé. Mañana la regresaré, la lavaré de una vez.

.

Al día siguiente no regresé la toalla. Lo admito, me asustó la expresión de Hinata. Estuve observando a Menma los últimos minutos de la clase para no perder en qué momento se retiraba del salón y así poder darle la toalla. Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarlo alguien me jaló del hombro, y cuando digo alguien me refiero a Hinata Hyuuga.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¡¿Por qué miras mucho a Menma?! Más te vale que te alejes de él ― Es raro ser amenazada por Hinata, por Ayame es muy común. Pero nunca me he metido con Hyuuga. Y en sí no tengo nada contra ella.

― Pero yo sólo quería… ― No me dejo terminar.

― ¿Querías? ¡Qué! Acaso ibas a confesarte a Menma, no lo permitiré ― Dijo efusivamente.

― ¡Ah! Olvídalo, es inútil hablar contigo… ― Oh, creo que la enoje, me tomo por los hombros y se acercó a mí. No creo que sea buena señal sudar frio.

― ¡Eh! Menma, ¡hola! ― Saludé a la nada con la esperanza de engañarla y escapar. Funcionó, al instante me soltó, empujó, y busco a Menma con su vista. Aproveche ese instante para huir. Afortunadamente salieron más alumnos y pude camuflajearme entre ellos mientras buscaba donde ocultarme, no soy tan tonta como para no saber que Hyuuga me superaba. Aunque no sé de qué huyo si no he hecho nada malo.

Alguien me jaló en un cuarto vació, y unos segundos más tardes vi pasar a Hinata por el pasillo donde estaba corriendo. Me di la vuelta para agradecer a quien me ayudo, pero ya no encontré a nadie.

.

La verdad no intenté volver a regresarle la toalla a Menma, hasta que pasó una semana. Mientras la estuve usando en clases de deporte. No creo que eso afecte; estará bien con que la entregue limpia y en buen estado al final. Aunque sé que estoy siendo un poco sin vergüenza, quizás mucho.

― Menma, espera ― Lo llamé antes de que se fuera.

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo con esa misma expresión neutra.

― Olvidé regresarte la toalla que me disté-tiraste la otra vez ― Empecé normal pero mi tono fue irritable al decir tiraste. No pude evitarlo, de sólo recordar su actitud ―. Toma.

― Ah ― La miró en mis manos, pero no se movió para alcanzarla ―. La has estado usando.

― Um ― No pensé que se diera cuenta ―. Pero la lavé muy bien. Disculpa, no tenía otra a la mano ― Me está poniendo nerviosa, mirándome fijamente y sin decir nada, sopesando su siguiente acción.

― Si te molesta tanto puedo comprarte otra como disculpa ― dije, al fin y al cabo, fue mi culpa. Fui desconsidera y maleducada ―. No debí tomarme tantas libertades, lo siento.

― No es necesario. Si te sirve úsala, puedes quedártela. Tengo otra. Adiós ―. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Creo que Menma tiene un punto respecto a mi falta de agilidad mental. En el dialogó final me deja con las palabras en la boca, o en el pensamiento mas bien.

― ¡Gracias! ― Grité, no sé si me alcanzó a oír. No dio señas de escucharme ―. Wow, no eres tan mal chico como pensaba.

.

/

Espero les guste, la temática avanzará algo lenta (o esa es la idea). E igual todavía no me acostumbro a escribir y por eso hay partes mas fluidas que otras en el texto, pero es divertido escribirlo. Gracias por sus comentarios (espero no sean tan lejanas las actualizacione "Kazuyaryo", jeje)

Y "naruto", respecto a lo que dije sobre como me inspire para hacer esta idea: Pues en el capitulo de Tenten; Hinata y Sakura se pelean por Menma y eso me recordó a Ino y a Sakura peleando por Sasuke y al final la que estaba en el equipo con él se quedó con él (así es, me inspire en una escena X jaja). Aunque no pretendo seguir totalmente esa línea, eso fue lo que me metió esta idea y se me hizo interesante. Y quizás en el canon se quedan juntos Menma-Hinata y Charasuke-Sakura, pero esto es un fanfiction, ficción del fan. Así que las parejas pueden cambiar n.n

De hecho, de todas las parejas ficticias nunca pensé que escribiría sobre esta. Mi yo anterior se sorprende.


End file.
